


The Two Sides of Him

by Author_in_Wonderland



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Grinding, Head Injury, M/M, Noiz being Noiz, Smut, post re:connect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Author_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say everyone has a past, has a different side of them they don't let anyone see. After an accident that leaves Aoba in the hospital, Noiz is faced with a side of his boyfriend that he never knew. But it doesn't mean he'll love him any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Sides of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so wow. I've finally finished writing the first chapter. Hurray! Now to get my other 2 fics finished...Hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the next 2 weeks. (note: self beta'd). I might post previews of the next chapter on my tumblr (dreams-in-wonder-land.tumblr.com). I hope my readers enjoy!

The weekend had started like any other. Noiz had awoken next to Aoba, the sun shining into the room through slightly open curtains. The blue haired man was still asleep, curled up around Noiz a peaceful look on his face. Noiz smiled softly leaning down and placing chaste kisses all over his head and face. 

"Aoba," he whispered, nuzzling him. "Aaaooobaaa...It's time to wake up." Groggily, Aoba eyes fluttered open. He blinked at Noiz, still not fully awake. "Morning, sleepy head," said Noiz, bringing his face closer to his boyfriends. "Morn' " Aoba slightly slurred back, bringing his face to Noiz's and giving him a small peck. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Noiz asked him, slowly sitting up. Aoba sat up as well, yawning loudly. "Mmm, anything with eggs..." he responded. "Anything?" Noiz quirked an eyebrow, "Even french toast?" 

Aoba made a whining sound at him. "French toast is too sweet to be a breakfast food..! You Europeans are so weird." Noiz let out a light hearted laugh. "You still like my french toast, though. I'm not hearing you say no...." The only response he got back was a pout and an indecipherable mumble. Grinning, Noiz gave him a quick kiss to his forehead, and then got out of the bed. "Go take a shower and when you're finished, breakfast will be ready." 

"Yeah, yeah," said Aoba rolling his eyes. "Just don't burn down the house, brat. " Noiz gave him a smirk, "Don't worry. It's not like you're cooking." His grinning face soon disappeared, as he quickly walked away from the door way just barely avoiding the pillow Aoba had aimed at his face. 

"I'm not that bad..." Aoba grumpily swung himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached down, picking up a small bundle of dark blue fur. Starting him up, Aoba was treated to the deep voice of his allmate. "Aoba," Ren said. "Good morning." He licked Aoba's nose in affection. Aoba smiled at his allmate, bumping their heads together. "Morning, Ren." He placed the dog back onto the ground, and stood up next to him, heading towards the attached bathroom. Ren followed after. "Aoba, where is Noiz?" He looked up at his owner. "He usually accompanies you during your morning showers on Saturdays." 

Aoba sputtered, almost dropping the clean face cloth he had grabbed, his face going red. "Ren!! Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Ren tilted his head slightly at him confused. "Why is that embarrassing?" 

"It...it just....it is!" said Aoba, unwilling to explain to his allmate why exactly it was so embarrassing. "A-anyway, he's downstairs making breakfast." He looked away from his allmate who just nodded and went back into the bedroom. Quickly undressing, Aoba hopped into the shower. 

He began to shampoo his long hair, running his fingers through it and letting the water wash away the suds. As he started to clean himself, he let his thoughts wander. Ren wasn't really wrong....Noiz did tend to want to take showers together. Though they didn't always end in less then clean activities. Sometimes they would just help wash each other, playing with soap suds and laughing, sharing in the happiness of each others presence. Sometimes Noiz would just touch for no other reason then to touch. Soft, gentle, innocent. Though it could become a teasing touch. A hand slowly running down Aoba's thigh, a nibble at his neck, a heavy breath at his ear. Aoba shivered at the thought, his body warming up. He reached over to the shower tap and put the cold higher. It was too early in the morning to deal with those sorts of thoughts. Hurriedly finishing his shower, he towel dried himself and brushed his hair, tying it back into a ponytail. 

Walking into the bedroom, he pulled on a clean pair of briefs and threw on his housecoat. Ren was no longer in the room. Aoba assumed he must have gone off somewhere else, probably with Noiz's usagimodoki's. Leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs, he entered the kitchen, the sweet smell of Noiz's cooking in the air. 

Noiz was just setting the table when he looked over to see Aoba. "Just in time." Taking a seat at his end of the table, Aoba blushed as he saw the heart of syrup on his french toast. "Dork," he said under his breath. Noiz simply hummed in response before sitting down and digging into his breakfast. 

They sat quietly eating their breakfast, a peaceful vibe in the room. Aoba quickly finished his. Noiz really did make delicious french toast. Once Noiz was also done, they put their dishes in the sink and headed to the living room. Turning on the TV Noiz sat on the couch, his boyfriend sitting next to him snuggling into him. 

"So," Noiz began. "What do you want to do today?" He wrapped an arm around Aoba, running his fingers through his blue locks. "Hmm...I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?" Noiz gave a slight smirk. "Well we could stay home all day.....the bed is pretty comfortable. But we wouldn't have to stay there..." Aoba blushed and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Pervert. Of course that's what you'd want to do." Noiz just chuckled. "Is that a no then?" His smirk became a little wider, as he leaned in to whisper in Aoba's ear. "Or is it a maybe?" He licked around the shell of his ear, Aoba making a small noise and shivering. 

"Y-you-!" Aoba looked mildly enraged and flustered all at once. But he had yet to try and stop the wandering hand that had slipped inside his housecoat. He bit his lip as a thumb brushed across a nipple. "Noiz....." Aoba looked to his boyfriend shyly. Noiz took his hand back out and carefully led Aoba to turn himself and lay across the couch. "N-Noiz..!" Aoba said a little louder this time. Pausing, the blond stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" Aoba bit his lip again. The younger man had certainly gotten him wanting this. But he honestly didn't want to have to deal with the mess afterwords. Plus he had already had a shower. Noiz seemed to have read Aoba's thoughts simply from his facial expression and body language. "Ah, don't worry." He smiled, bringing his hand down to undo the tie on Aoba's housecoat. "I won't make a mess." He pressed his lips to Aoba's and slowly coaxed him into an open mouth kiss that left the blue haired man panting once they separated. Noiz moved himself down, leaving small butterfly kisses as he went. Aoba's hands rested on the other man's shoulders. He felt his blush darken as Noiz pulled his underwear to his knees. Noiz licked his lips, and gave Aoba a look that made him have to look away in shyness. 

He let out cry of surprise seconds later, as Noiz had taken advantage of his lack of attention. Covering his mouth, Aoba let out small whimpers as Noiz sucked on his head, hands massaging his thighs. Noiz licked and sucked, pressing his tongue into the slit. A slight look of irritation came on his face before he reached up and pulled Aoba's arm away from his face. In the same moment he took Aoba a little deeper, and took his other hand, pressing a finger against his entrance. Aoba let out a loud cry, hands flying to grip Noiz's hair as he involuntarily thrusted in Noiz's mouth. "A-ah! Fuck, Noiz!" Noiz placed his hands back on Aoba's thighs and placed them a little higher as he held his boyfriends hips down. He bobbed his head back in forth in an uneven pace, slow and then fast, just to keep Aoba on edge. 

Aoba curled his fingers tight in Noiz's hair, his cries now loud and heard well over the noise of the television. He felt movement on the couch, as Noiz seemed to be moving more than just his head. He didn't pay much mind to it though, too focused on the tension building between his legs. Noiz's mouth was working him, moans slipping past his lips as his tongue rubbed the underside, the vibrations bringing Aoba even closer. "Noiz, ahn, I'm close. Oh, Noiz Mnmm...." Noiz took that as a cue to stick to his faster pace, hollowing his cheeks and going further down. It didn't take long until Aoba was letting out a strangled cry, orgasm hitting him hard, Noiz swallowing it and pulling away. As his high died down, Aoba looked towards Noiz, a deep blush going across his face as he did so. His boyfriend was grinding into the couch between Aoba's legs, hands still holding onto him, his eyes closed a look of concentration and pleasure on his face. "N-Noiz, what are-?" Noiz lifted a hand to quiet him, his face suddenly changing to pure bliss as his movements stilled, his body trembling. Blushing fiercely Aoba watched as his boyfriend came in front of him, his sleeping pants becoming wet with his release. Noiz opened his eyes once he finished, looking at Aoba with mirth and smugness. "What? I told you I wouldn't make a mess." he looked towards his now dirty pants. "Well...too much of a mess." Noiz laughed at the face Aoba made at his words. Up until he was kicked off the couch by his unamused, blue haired boyfriend.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Noiz, stand over there!"

Moving to where Aoba pointed, Noiz turned to face him, looking for further instructions. "You have to smile!" said Aoba pointing his camera at him. Much to Noiz's disappointment, Aoba had not wanted to stay home all day, and suggested swinging by their local park to take some pictures with Aoba's camera. He had gotten it recently from his friends and family back home, who wanted him to send more photos that, as Granny had so eloquently put it, "Weren't shitty coil photos". 

Forming his lips into a smirk, Noiz gave Aoba a lustful gaze just as he took the shot. "N-Noiz!" he sputtered, blushing. "Give me a proper smile, you perv!" Aoba lifted his camera again to take another photo as Noiz made an amused smile at him. After a view varying shots from different angles and distances, Aoba placed the camera on the tripod he had brought along. Setting the timer, he ran over next to Noiz, clinging on to his arm with a grin. As the red light of the timer flashed, Noiz gently grabbed Aoba's chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips as the camera clicked and took the photo. 

Aoba quickly became flustered and pouted at his boyfriend when he pulled away. "Now I can't send that to Granny." "That's alright. It just means we'll have to take more photos," said Noiz, kissing his forehead. Aoba rolled his eyes at him, and then walked towards the camera, Noiz following behind him. Removing the camera from the tripod, Noiz picked up the 3 legged stand, as Aoba put his camera strap around his neck. "I want to take some shots down by the fountain," Aoba said nodding his head towards the stairs that led down to a lower level of the park. Noiz shrugged. "Okay," he followed after Aoba as he started walking. 

"Will you let me take some pictures of you?" The blonde asked after a moment. They were just reaching the stairs, as Aoba responded. "Knowing you, you'd just take shots of my butt." "Heh. Well is there anything wrong with that? It is a nice butt." Noiz said in a playful tone. 

Aoba quickly turned to look at him. "Agh! why do you have to say such-!!!" His sentence was cut short as his foot slipped, the feeling of falling overtaking him. "Aoba!" Noiz went to reach out and catch him, but it was too late. Aoba closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Noiz watched helplessly as Aoba fell down the stairs, his head smacking into the cement seconds later.

"AOBA!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm horrible. T_T But yes I really think Noiz would love and would be good at making french toast. Please feel free to leave any comments/reviews/suggestions. Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
